OMG! WHALE!
by DinoRhino
Summary: Jona Jones is not a happy bunny. People are bossing her about, and that is less than ideal. So when Nox- a mysterious adventurer- appears, Jona decides she has to do something about the Mayor and The Whale, of which she has somehow gained control. Or otherwise stay silent forever. Read- if YOU DARE!
1. Meeting Nox

**Ok, I haven't played this game part in a while, so i can't remember most of it. Please review-this is probs jam packed with stupid typos! Haven't checked through it yet, literally just sprawled onto the page in a big fat mess! Thanks for reading my excuses for this being completely inaccurate , and hope you like this a little! :-)**

I hold my hands together to keep them from shaking. _Breathe, _I tell myself, _this is what you're made for._

But it isn't.

It never was before.

"Jona?" The mayor asks. I smile weakly, focusing my glare on the sea. Waves lick into my feet, wriggling into my toes, cool and inviting. God, despite what it's done, I still love the sea.

"Well?"

It doesn't feel right- how come this has happened since my father has gone? And what's going to happen afterwards?

"_Jona." _His voice grows impatient. Licking my lips and biting my cheek, I spread open my hands. Roll back my shoulders, close my eyes.

" Come, great whale," I hiss, clenching and unclenching my hand, " Come, feed us, show us life under your great love."

For a second, nothing happens. My eyes widen; did I do it wrong? What'll happen? Are they going to kill m-

And a huge shower of fish rains up above, after a wave splashes down onto the beach.

"Yes!" The mayor shouts, punching his fist in the air. Using a cupped hand, he cries- " Fish is ready!"

Instantly, people leak from houses, from the beach, from places I didn't even _know _people were. Like wells, for example. What the hell was that guy doing down there?

I stand aside as people grab the food with angry hands. The fish whither in the timid grasp, gasping desperately for air. I cup myself in my own embrace, squeezing my elbows. Something doesn't feel right.

"Hey! JONA!" Billy saunters over, carrying a fish in both of his massive hands, " Thanks! Days of in the summer sun, now!" He laughs, " You done me right proud. These cod really hit the spot." With a disgusting grunt, he stuffs the head of a dying fish right in between his jaws. He chops. Smiles.

For a second, I just look, breathing heavily.

Then I run.

I run until my legs are sore from pounding the soft sand. I run until the sky blushes with black, the stars rip open the horizon, until salt begins to dry on my tongue.

I run until I forget what I've done.

Eventually, I come back to my house- a small shack, leaning on the cliff surrounding the beach. Lean on the planks, smell the wet wood. Calm myself.

I can't let this go on.

With quivering fingers, I swing open the door. We got flooded last winter, but it's been dry since. A red rug lies in the centre, warming by the ashes of a dwindling fire. With a long stick, I poke them. Flames lick upwards, setting the room alight with light.

"Dad…" I whisper to myself, " Mum…"

I remember the day dad went out to sea. He grabbed my hand, smiling, kissed my pink hair as he swung the fishing net over his shoulder. I loved the smell of him more than anything else. Always, he smelt of sea and freedom, open air and huge, effortless skies. Always, he reminded me of home.

The world was shook that day. The ground split, the clouds broke, even the sun seemed to crack. The sea was the worst- like a shaken bathtub, the waves rolled, bashed- and that was when my father went.

He isn't dead.

He can't be dead.

But he never came back on that old wooden boat. He never told me stories of sunfish, or huge marlin, or climbed trees with me again.

So then came the talent.

I tried to ignore it, but the yearn for the sea grew by the day. I craved the ocean, the scent of it, the feel of the smoothness gliding in between my toes. First of all, I thought it was just my father.

So then came the dreams.

For night after night, I dreamt of huge whales sailing the sky, opting to sail over the moon, eat the stars like they were krill. Celestria knows I loved those whales.

The rest is self explanatory.

Lleviathan came.

I cringe, thinking of the first day the whale helped. First, I was scared. Then, I was intrigued.

I should've just let the world be. It was rolling on perfectly fine without Jona Jones interfering.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Sucking in my cheeks, I peer outside. Could it be someone asking for more fish?

But instead, it's a girl. Her hair is done up in a strange do, spilling into her eyes and down her back. It shines brown in the moonlight, even though there's hardly any. The light seems to go to her, not the other way round.

On her back, she carries a bow.

"May I come in?" She asks. I notice her hands are gloved, and the gloves are tainted with huge scratches and bites. Who is she?

I shrug. " Sure."

She strides into my little hut, as if it's huge. As she inspecting the crumbling rafters, I invite her to sit down. Looking for something to do, I prepare us some of my earlier catches.

Real catches, with rods and ropes and boats. No crazy whales involved.

"Quite impressive, what you did." She says, flicking her hands in-between the flames. The fire shadows her high cheek bones, and every once in a while, it highlights the vivid white scars she carries. The most obvious drips from her lip in a ragged fashion.

"You really think so? I think it's disgusting." I tell her.

"Disgusting?" She asks.

"People should earn a living." I grind my hand into the table, then chop the fish's head with a knife. " Not expect others to do it for them."

She stares up at me. She has massive hazel eyes, fitting perfectly on her heart shaped face, dotted with an arch of freckles over her nose. A thin blue dress covers her hide, well worn boots arching over her feet. It's only then do I notice the shield propped down beside her.

"Who are you?" I ask, nodding to the shield. " And what are you doing in Porth Llaffan?"

She smiles. " Humble traveler. Looking for employment. Looking for people to help." She looks up at me. " People like you."

I raise my eyebrows. " Me?"

"Saw you storm of afterwards. Looked… _troubled_."

I laugh drily. If only she knew.

"You staying the night?" I ask.

"Nah." She wriggles her fingers. " Night is the best time for catching monsters."

"_Monsters?" _My mouth gapes open.

She grins as she gets up to leave, patting her bow. " Not just me, don't worry. I've got a crew."

"Phew. I was going to _say_…"

"Well," She smacks her thighs, which are clad in tough amour, " Better be off. Remember- there are more powerful things in this world than obsessive mayors."

"How did you-"

She opens the door, " See you soon, Jona."

"Wait-" I cry, " What's you're name?"

She stares at me. " My name?"

I gulp. "Yes. In case I need the help of a humble traveller."

She straightens up her shoulders, unlinking the bow. She hold is powerfully in her hand.

"My name," She says, " Is Nox."

And then she's gone.

The next morning, I find a stick indented into my cheek. Groaning- I yank it out. Must've fallen asleep by the fire again.

Instantly, I think of Nox. Who was she really? Rubbing my temple, I get up. No doubt the Mayor will want me serving up breakfast.

"JONA!" Just on time.

Pulling on a thin leather dress and a pair of cheap shoes, I stride out the door, ready to meet the mayor. Maybe today I'll put him in his place. I'm Dylan Jones kid. He has no right to boss me about.

But instead, I'm met with Bryson, standing timidly on my doorstep in sandals. He looks up at me with huge blue eyes.

"Jona? Dad wants to see you."

I roll my eyes. " What now? Fish? More fish? Cod, or haddock? Is he taking orders?"

He laughs quietly. " No. He says it's important. You need to come to our house- you know the one. Meet you there?"

I hardly nod, gaping in shock. "Yeah, ok. See you there."  
Why the hell would the mayor want me at his _house_? You can't summon fish in a _house. _And why send Bryson? I stride back indoors, deciding that if I'm going to the Manor, I'll need to look slightly better. Starting with the huge indent in my cheek.

As soon as I've begun brushing out the tangles, there's another knock. Deciding I can leave the hair brush stuck in my ponytail to show them I'm busy, I stride towards the door. And open it. Again.

"Jona?"

"Nox? I thought you were fighting monsters! I thought you'd be…" Suddenly, I wonder if leaving the brush in was a good idea. Nox looks like the kind of girl who ever has a single whisker out of place.

"Dead?"She asks, "Nah. There are worse monsters out there. Any way, I was wondering… what's this business about the mayor adopting you?"

I realise she's speaking with a strange accent. It's posh, but crackly, as if she isn't used to speaking. It sounds like she's from inland, but that would mean… she'd have to be far from here. The only other place is Alltrades Abbey, and that's miles away. This humble traveller is becoming more and more suspicious.

What I would give to travel- especially after _this. _

"Jona?"

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"Did you even hear me?"

"What?"

"I said, the Mayor's going to adopt you. I have a funny feeling that it won't end well."

My eyes bulge. "What? Why?"

She shrugs. " Your guess is better than mine."

I kneel over, feeling sick. "Celestials, help me. This day couldn't get any weirder."

Nox sucks in a breath. "_What _did you say?"

"This day is strange. What else?"  
"No, no, before that."

I make a puzzled face. " I don't think I said anything."

She shakes her head, as if waking from a trance. "Sorry. Must be all the salt."

I crease my eyes. The salt? Since when did salt make people hear things? "Okay. So what do you think I should do?"

"Don't go!"

"You don't understand. I need to. I have no where else _to_ go."

"I'll wait outside, just in case."

Something doesn't add up. Why help me? What does Nox want?

"Okay," I say, more than slightly suspicious, " Help me if anything goes, wrong-right?"

She smiles. "Right."

And we head to the mayor's house.


	2. Seeing the Mayor

Nox stops just before the main room. Her hair is no different from yesterday, but her clothing is much more subtle. She wears a kind lime green dress, and leans on the edge of the doorway as I head for the mayor.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Jona!" He comes and embraces me in a hug. I bite lip, trying not to breathe in the smell; rotting fish, beer, everything you assume with rich sea faring folk. Finally, he lets me go, still holding my shoulders at arms length. I can't place the expression on his face- joy? Proudness? What has he to be proud of, except for the fishing, and that's gone on for ages…

"So…" He grins, " What do you think?"

"I… of the adoption?"

He nods eagerly.

"Well… umm…" I twiddle a lock of my hair, watching for Nox. Will she burst through?

He shakes his head. "Oh, Jo, I know it's hard. Here. Take a seat." Patting me on the head, he draws out a stool. He takes a velvet chair across from me. Suddenly, Bryson darts through the door.

"Dad! Where is she? I couldn't find her at her house! Do you think-" He stops. His sapphire eyes fall on me, almost making me blush. I had never noticed how wide they were. How square this shoulders were. How defined everything was…

And then I stop. I don't have time for _boys. _I am strong. I have to be.

"Hi, Jona." He says. "Shall I take a seat?"

The Mayor nods. Bryson grins as he faces me. Somehow, the boy calms my beating heart. I know, when he's here, the mayor wouldn't dare hurt me.

"So, Jona, here's what I'm thinking. I'm a good man- a marvelous one at that. You're just one little, unimportant girl." He chuckles, " Proved me wrong there, haven't ya?"

I stare. Don't speak. What could I possibly say?

"Yes, yes you have. YOU, my dear, are a true daughter of the sea. Incredible, dear. But aside from this, I, Mayor, think every little poor girl deserves a dad. And you are a poor little girl, devoid of a father."

Under the table, I clench my fists. He makes it sound like I happen to not have scallop earrings, or the earliest rope model. Like it's something you can easily buy, or replace.

"You're adopting me, then?" I snap.

"Oh, darling, it's up to _you_."

"I think it's a great idea." Bryson peeps.

"Shut up, son." The mayor squeaks. " _Jona _has to tell us her decision. Don't you, Jona?"

"I… I'll have to think about it."

He sits back. "That's a yes?"

"That's a maybe."

He smiles, like he's won a prize. My heart hardens inside my chest.

"Because I'm here, Mr Mayor, I was going to ask. I don't think it's good for me to just summon the God Of The Sea. We need to live freely, see? We need to work for our goods."

The mayor grimaces. " _Or _we could live great lives, happy lives, live till we're old with fat bellies and smiles."

I grab the table. " _Or _we could stop becoming slugs, and become mountains!"

"Jona. This is ridiculous. But if you think about becoming my daughter, I'll think about… about _this." _

I smile, getting up. "Ok."

He sighs. " Get home, now, huh? Enough for one day. You must be tired. Get some rest."

And I leave Bryson and the mayor behind.

...

"What did you think of that, huh?"

Nox shrugs. "I thought it went exactly the way I thought it would go."

"So… well, or not?"

"The Mayor'll think about the idea, it seems. But don't take that as a definite yes. Say, I was wondering… heard anything about a fygg?"

"Sure, I guess. I have some back home. Picked them only a few days ago."

"No, I mean _a fygg. _A _golden fygg._"

"Umm…"

She sucks in her cheeks. "Thought not. Have any spare change? I need somewhere to stay, and heal. Look…" She draws up a sleeve. A thick, ugly gash works up from her elbow to her collar bone.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Battling a badboon. Nothing much."

I don't know what a badboon is. I don't ask.

"If you want somewhere to heal," I say, " You can stay at my place."

She smiles. "Thanks, Jona."

"Hey. It's ok. But you'll help me, right?"

She squeezes my shoulder. " I promise. Even if I'm not you're guardian, maybe I will be for a while."

Before I can ask what she means, she opens my door, steps inside, and slams it in my face.

**Yep, ok, boring i know. Sorry for any mistakes- I AM TIRED! :-( Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Good or bad, I'll be happy? ( but if they're bad, please can they be constructive? Thanks :-)) **


	3. Finding the Cave

**Nox**

When I get up, Jona is gone. The fire is dull, the morning is cold, and Stella is watching me as I wake.

"GHAA!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm… breathe… alright, darling, now you're up, I need to ask- where in Celestria's name is Jona?"

I rub my head. " That's what I was just about to ask _you." _I sigh. "Weren't you meant to be on watch?"

She shrugs. " I don't get this beautiful by staring into the night, Nox."

I scrunch up my nose. " What do you suppose has happened?"

She wiggles her finger, thinking. "Umm… well… the mayor looks like a dodgey dude so…"

"Right. There first, then."

Outside, everything is still. The ocean is practically wave less, and there is no wind to be felt. It's too early for anyone else to be awake, and the remnants of fading stars die in the outwash of the night.

"Mayor's house, sleepy head?" Stella reminds me.

"Oh, yeah." She breaks my daze in the cruelest way.

Like I thought, the mayor's house is empty. But nothing is out of place. Nothing spilled, nothing clawed at, no sign of a struggle.

"NOX!"  
"Who was that?"

"I don't know!" Stella yells, " You're the hero! Find out!"

It appears I don't need to. Bryson hurtles through the door. His sandy blonde hair sticks to his tanned scalp.

"Nox?" He pants, " That's you, right?"

I nod.

"My Pa's taken Jona up Cuddeling Cliff." He says, whilst catching his breath. Then he adds, "Will you help?"

"Help? Why?" Maybe this kid knows more than he's letting on.

"Jona came over real early, asking for the mayor to change his mind about this here fish problem. And my Pa got real mad, burstin' mad. I ain't never seen him madder."

"Of course I'll help. Cuddeling cliff?"

He gulps, confirming. " My dad's private beach. Come on, I'll show you the way."

I look at Stella. She smiles. I can trust him.

"Go on," She says. "It's alright."

Bryson leads me to the back of the house, to a pair of huge lumbered gates. I run my hand along the bristled wood.

"Are there monsters?" I ask.

"Loads. That's why I can't come."

"Stay here. I just need to get my… friends."

"'kay." He replies.

I grin, then run and hide round a tree so he can't see me. Hold my hands together. Breathe. A spiral of feeling works it's way upwards from my stomach, knotting my veins into a solid, tight formation. My vision goes dizzy, and for a second, everything is blurred, like I've opened my eyes whilst swimming in cooling wax. Everything stops and runs at the same time.

I think of Stornway, it's flapping banners and grey walls. I think of Erinn, and Patty. I commit myself to their faces for a moment.

With stiff lips, I pronounce a single word.

"Zoom." I croak.

And I spin up into the sky.

…..

"Nox!" Patty yells, " Nox, over here!"

I run over to Patty's section of the inn. She slaps me on the back. " The usual?"

"Armin, Kristen and Angel. Yeah."

She takes my hand. " Common then! They're round here." She smashes open the door to the adventures lounge. Kristen sprawls on the sofa, sipping hot coco, playing with fire in her left hand. Armin slashes a dummy with his sword, and Angel is chatting with a broad shouldered guy in the corner, rubbing her muscled arms.

"KRISTEN! No magic in the lounge!" Patty shouts.

Scowling, Kristen clenches her fist, and the Frizz quickly dies.

"Ok, Armin? Angel? Kris? Nox wants you, like now."

Armin wipes his sword on his plain top. "Oh, good. I was getting bored."

Angel waves goodbye to the tall guy. " He was ridiculously dull." She complains, " I think I prefer monsters."

Kristen comes last. First, she finishes her chocolate. Then she collects about three gold coins. And a pet rabbit.

"Just in case!" she warns.

She says goodbye to everyone twice. Checks if all the coco has _really gone. _Makes sure she's wearing her favorite top, which happens to enhance her magic ability. And just when I think I'm about to explode out of impatience, she follows me out of the inn with the others.

"Bye!" Patty yells. " Good travel!"

Once we're a safe distance away, Armin asks where we're going. If I've figured anything out. I tell him everything that's happened since I last saw them.

He nods to show he's listening, but the other two hardly bother. It's not that they're not interested. They just know me well enough that I could be telling my story to a brick wall, and I would be happy. I don't know what I would do without my team.

"Shall we Zoom now?" Angel asks after I'm finished.

"Yes." I say. " On the count of three…"

"One," Armin says.

'Two," Angel coos.

"THREE!" Kristen laugh.

In a second, the world dissolves. Bryson swims into view.

"How'd you do that?" he asks.

" None of you're beeswax." Kristen replies. " Now show us this cuddle cliff place so we can kick those monsters butts."

….

"ANGEL! A little help?" Angel jumps in just in time before the creature squashes Kristen. She cries out as she takes the blow, but we all know that's her job. Paladin and all.

As the monster comes to terms with the fact it hasn't killed Kristen, Armin leaps in and stabs it with his rapier. It screams, and Kristen yells as she flings a bolt of fire at it's wound. The flesh bubbles at the same time that I cast a quick heal. Kristen stumbles blindly back to her feet.

The monster disappears.

"You alright?" Angel asks. The cries of sea beasts ring all around us. Again, I heal us all. These monsters are stronger than the ones we are used to.

"Yeah. You?"

"I've had much worse. Now which way to the top of the cliff?"

We've been trudging around these tunnels for hours, getting nowhere. Plenty of chests, plenty of caves- but no private beach.

Armin scans the horizon. " Aha!" He says, " There?"

A set of stairs seems to lead upwards. But a brute stands in front of the path, lumbering slowly around the entrance.

Kristen begins to take a phial of holy water from her bag, but I stop her. "We can do this," I say. " Do we have any spare magic water?"

Armin shows me our limited stock.

"Enough. We get past that thing, we get to the beach. We get past that thing, we don't get to the beach, we turn back for the night. Am I right?"

"So we kill the monster either way?"

"Indeed."

Angel scrunches her fist around the handle of the axe. " I'm ready." She croaks. Kristen rolls her eyes, before taking out her thin knife. "Me too. Let's do this."

And as quick as we can, before we can change our minds, we plunge into a fray.

…

I attack first, firing an arrow into its eye. It screams, but not before Armin slices at one of it's grotesque hands. It falls of, onto the floor.

Kristen spreads a magic shield around us, building it as quick as she can. But before she finishes, the thing leaps forward, plunging it's dagger into her chest. She crumples to the ground in a heap.

"KRISTEN!" Armin shouts.

Angel bites her lip as she leaps, thumping the thing over the head. A sickening crunch echoes around the cave, as the hammer connects with the skull.

I clench my hands, pouring all the healing magic I can onto Kristen. Mages are weak. They often need healing.

Sages are strong. I would never be anything else.

As soon as I finish, the monster leaps forward, thwacking me in the side with its tail. I squeeze my eyes shut, keeping in the howl, as a flower of pain works up my side. The creature prepares another onslaught, but before it can, Armin slices along its neck. For a moment, there is something almost human in the thing, the way its eyes widen in surprise, the way it's mouth opens in a flash of pain. And then it's all gone.

The head thuds to the floor.

Angel peers at the body.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A salamarauder." She says. "Is everyone good?"

Kristen is covered in thick blood, but my spell has done its job. She beams up. I don't know how she can make a grin look sarcastic.

"Now lets go get Jona!"

….

**Hello! Hope that wasn't too confusing... thank you again for reading this far! Please leave a review if you had the time, i would ADORE to hear what you think, good or bad ( But please don't hate :-(). Thanks again!**

**DinoRhino**


	4. Evil Dude

**Jona**

"GEDOFFME!"

"Jona, Jona. Stop struggling."

I spit in his face. " Fine. Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

He sighs. "Listen. I understand. I do. We can stop calling the God of the Sea. I promise. No more."

I feel a smile begin to grow on my face. "Really?"

"Really. I've thought about it, long and hard, and I agree with you." He strokes his chin, " Of course, the village won't be happy. But as your father, I'm going to be here for you."

I clench my fists. " You are not-" He places a finger on my lips.

"If I am to oblige to your wishes, you abide to mine. Now- do you agree with me?"

I suppress everything. The anger, the horror. I become something that I hope is not biased-complete and utter reason.

"Okay." I say finally. "Hey-" I gulp back the bile, " Dad? Can we go home now?"

"Nearly. Jona, do you have any idea where we are?"

I look around. Sandy beaches, azure skies, almost seamless blue between the horizon and the still sea beneath. A steep drop down to the shore below.

"We're on a beach." I say.

"My beach," He adds, "And I can only afford this beautiful place if I have money. And I don't have enough!"

"So?" I say, turning away.

"JONA!" He grabs my wrist.

"WHAT?"

"There is not just fish in the sea. There are jewels, and pearls. Riches beyond compare! I need you to just…"

"Just what?"

"Just… call up some, hmm?"

My eyes widen in shock. "Mr Mayor!"

"You're looking at this the wrong way. This is destiny!"

"No. This is you being GREEDY!" I scream. " BRYSON! NOX!"

All I get in reply is a cry of "KRISTEN!"

I have no idea who Kristen is. To be honest, I don't care. All I want to do is get away from the mayor.

But I can't run away. He blocks the entrance. The only way out is down the cliff.

No. I am not ready to die.

Maybe I won't die. Maybe the sea is warm, and there are no rocks. Maybe…

Seeing my stare, the Mayor shouts, " NOOO!"

But my decision is made.

I can swim. Maybe catch a ship. Maybe travel the world. I run towards the cliff edge.

"JONA! NO!"

Okay- this is it. Jump. Fly. Pretend there is no difference. Pretend there is land.

My legs leap- a huge, free leap. The ground leaves, and I am _flying. _

There are no rocks. Only sea.

Here I am. I am free.

"JONA!"

I thud into something. My knees squelch as I fall down.

And then the world goes dark. The sea closes away, like a shutting fist. The sea smell drones out.

Blood.

Fish.

I turn round, only then realizing there is something beneath me. I turn around, just in time to see the thick teeth closing. I turn around, just in time to see Nox pound up the stairs, to see the mayor gulp in horror. I turn around to see the last sliver of light fade away , to see the tongue wrap around my ankles.

I can't believe it. I jumped- and something caught me.

The whale.

The God.

Lleviathan.

**Yay! Hope this is loyal enough to the amazing game... and hope this wasn't too confusing. I know I'm not the clearest of writers, to say the least. As always, leave a review, share your opinons! :-) **

**Thank you for reading! :-D**

**DinoRhino**


	5. Dad?

**Nox**

"Oh my god." Kristen breathes next to me.

"God is the right word." Angel says.

Armin is quiet, like me. He just stares.

But I'm quiet for a different reason. I'm thinking. Deep. Healing everyone, slipping special rings into everyone's hands. Telling them gently to drink the magic water.

We have a battle on our hands.

We are tired and exhausted. But what does that matter?

We win. We always win, in the end.

"Let's do this," I say finally.

One by one, we nod.

Stella wizzes out of no where in particular. "Let's kill that thingy!" She says, " Yeah!"

I draw back my shoulders. Load my bow.

"Hey! Whale! Over here!"

….

**Jona**

There is a thud. Another.

"HELP!" I scream.

Fire flares up on the skin every once in a while, illuminating the whales mouth in flares of pink and scarlet. Sometimes, the whale thuds forward, fighting. I'm flung upon the sealed teeth, barged around into the cheeks- I'm terrified. I'm not sure who I want to win. The whale- or my savior. Because what will happen if I am saved?

Thud. Thrust. Thwack. Fire. Flare.

"NOX!" Someone shouts.

"She's injured!"

"Angel- just do it! I'll bring you-"

A gutting silence- and then a larger flare than any before. The silhouette of a girl rises into the sky, slowly- and then…

She explodes.

The blast tares at the insides. Flames lick through the teeth, burn holes in the head- I shiver, thinking of the immense pain the whale is enduring.

Another rumble. I roll into a crouch, trying to block out the resounding screams. With quivering palms, I cover my eyes. I don't want to see-

The mouth slithers open. Light leaks in.

I still don't open my eyes.

Suddenly, there's a hand on my shoulder; a warm hand.

"You're Jona, right?"

I can't stop shivering. Sea air blows through my hair, and I can hear gulls. But nothing calms me. Not even the voice.

"Get up." The voice says, " Please. Before the whale wakes."

The hands reach under my armpits, hauling me upwards. My own hands begin to fall to my sides, but instead connect around shoulders. Instinctively, I wrap myself around to stable my jelly legs.

"I'm Armin," The voice says, " Now open your eyes, huh?"

Finally, I force my eyes open slightly. Armin- the voice- watches me with huge hazel irises.

"Hi…" I whisper.

"Hey…" He says.

"ARMIN!" A girl marches up behind him. She has short green hair, wavering just by her shoulders in a bob. I try to understand her eye color- purple? Dark blue? It matches her dark skin, whatever it is. She is completely and utterly beautiful.

He rolls his eyes. " What, Kristen?"

"Angel?" She says angrily. " Dying?"

"We die every day." He says, " What's so different about it _this time_?"

Die every day? Who are these people?

"Nox is injured. _Injured. _She's finding it hard to heal herself and Angel. Do you have anything we can use?"

Armin releases me, and I gasp as his warm hands let go of my body. He doesn't even look back, as he unpacks herbs from his rucksack.

He hands a pretty plant to Kristen. She smiles.

"Thanks."

And that's when I notice it.

Nox.

Nox, bleeding. Nox, spluttering on the floor like a fish.

I rush up to her side as Kristen feeds her the herb. She tries to eat it, but Kristen has to help by moving her jaw up and down. Once the plant is down her throat, Nox sort of lights up from the inside, glowing a fresh gold. I place a hand over my mouth. I've never seen something so angelic.

"Jona?" Nox whispers.

"She's ok!" Kristen screams, " Yahoo!"

She throws her hands into the air. Two shoots of flame burst out of her outstretched fingers.

"You're a…"

"A mage! Yep! Now, Nox- Angel?"

The wounds all over Nox's body heal like someone sows the skin back together from the inside. In seconds, she's back on her feet, wondering over to the other girl, lying still on the floor. The body has thin brown hair, reaching past her color bone. Closed eyes. Pale cheeks. Blue lips.

"Is she?"

"Dead?" Nox says. " Yes. But not for much longer."

"What?" I begin. But Nox ignores me, spreading out her fingers and fluttering her lids.

Trails of glowing waves flow from her fingers. They glitter as they wash over Angel's cold corpse.

The magic seeps through her skin, shimmering as it mixes with the blood. One by one, her fingers begin to move slowly.

_Move. _

"Phew. She's ok. We can relax." Kristen sprawls on the floor.

I stare at her. "How are you so calm?" I ask, incredulous.

"Practice, sweetie."

"I'm not a swee-"  
"Hey-" Armin says, " Listen."  
We do. There's a deep grumble, like a thousand stones clattering around in a bag.

"What is it?" Kristen asks.

Nox raises her eyes from Angel, who is starting to crack her eyes open.

"The whale," She whispers, "It's getting back…up."  
Kristen raises her eyebrows. "That's a first." She clicks her fingers, and two balls of ice appear above her hands.

But this time, the whale doesn't pay them any heed. Within a second, Kristen in tossed to the ground by a mighty flip of its tale. Armin goes for it, but Lleviathan lashes out with one of it's flippers before he can do anything.

"ARMIN!" I scream, as he crashes head first onto the tough soil. Angel simply lies there, too tired- Nox cries out - the whale turns to her, baring it's teeth-

"NO!" I shout, " NO- PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

"Jona!" Nox shouts. She begins to run to me.

"Stop!" I tell her, " Stay there. I need to do this." I turn back to the whale. " Why didn't you hurt me?" I ask. "Why?"

For a second, I think I've been stupid. Whales don't talk. Especially huge monster ones.

But apparently, this one does.

"But she's one of the mayor's stooges, ain't she?" The whale says.

Well, it doesn't _say. _The voice leaks and booms, irradiating from the whale, but almost like the creature is a speaker. It doesn't _say _anything. It yells with sound, but nothing comes from the mouth.

I _know _the voice…

Dad…?

"…!You're voice…?" I whisper.

The whale stares, and for a second, I think it's going to swallow me again. But instead, the forehead of the beast begins to shines. It's different from the other two glows. Those were healing glows. Golden glows. This is something else.

The light shines blue, and seems to stretch into the air, like a tornado forming upside down. A man starts to form from the steady, slow, descent of shimmering haze.

My mouth gapes open. I don't mean for it to. I always thought that was just a saying, but I loose all the energy to close it.

I know the man. No. That's wrong.

I love the man.

"Dad… Dad…"I croak. " DAD!"


End file.
